Au bout du chemin
by Darness K. M
Summary: Quand la mère de Scott meurt et qu'il prend la route seul, pendant un an personne n'a de nouvelles de lui, mais qu'est-il devenu ? [ Fond de Dethan et Scackson ]
1. Chapter 1

Au bout du chemin.

Entrant dans la boite de strip-tease, Scott prit tranquillement ses aises, s'asseyant à une table vide, il commanda une bière et n'hésita pas à allumer une cigarette, remarquant au passage qu'il allait devoir bientôt s'en racheter. Il fumait de plus en plus en ce moment, il fallait dire que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet sur son corps de loup-garou, tout comme l'alcool. Il souffla doucement.

Voilà un an, oui, un an qu'il était sur la route, sans but, roulant tout simplement, accompagné de sa fidèle guitare. C'était arrivé à peine entré à l'université, quelques jours avant qu'il doive revenir à Beacon Hills pour les fêtes de noël, sa mère était morte. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé, on avait retrouvé son corps sur le bord de la route, elle s'était pris une balle en pleine poitrine, la tuant sur le coup. Pas de voiture, pas de témoins, pas d'indices... rien. Il s'était déjà affolé en sentant le shérif pleurer derrière le téléphone quand il l'avait appelé pour l'avertir de ce qui s'était passé. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de Stiles, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même université, mais non. Ce n'était pas de Stiles dont il s'agissait.

Il était revenu à Beacon Hills pour l'enterrement de sa mère. Puis, le lendemain de l'enterrement, il avait tout simplement disparu. Ne laissant qu'un mot pour son père, qui était à présent son responsable légal, lui disant de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et qu'il reviendrait le moment venu. Rafael avait choisi de lui faire confiance, lui-même anéanti par la mort de son ex-femme.

Quelque chose s'était brisé chez Scott. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer de toute manière. La lycanthropie avait gâché sa vie, peu importe comment il le voyait. À cause des événements lié au surnaturel, il n'avait pas pu étudié correctement, il s'était alors retrouvé dans une université sportive loin des études de vétérinaire qu'il aurait préféré faire. Derek, Stiles, Kira, Lydia, Malia et lui s'étaient tous séparés vers des endroits différents, ils avaient commencé à s'éloigner les uns des autres. Même Stiles et Scott. Ils se croyaient peut-être amis pour la vie mais elle est longue, et les événements ne nous permettent pas toujours de rester proche des gens comme on le voudrait. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Stiles avait rencontrés des gens plus comme lui, plus intéressant aussi, des gens qui le comprenaient malgré son hyperactivité et qu'il se perde dans ses propres phrases. L'amitié de Scott à coté, ce n'était qu'une pâle copie.

Scott de son coté n'avait pas trouvé sa place dans son université, c'était plutôt le contraire qui s'était produit avec lui. Tellement habitué à Stiles, les gens qu'il rencontrait paraissaient tellement bête. Il pensait vraiment que c'était un cliché, quand on disait tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête, après tout Derek était quelqu'un de musclé et sportif, pourtant il avait souvent un bouquin dans les mains. Ce n'était pas l'homme le plus intelligent du monde mais ça allait. Ça allait même complétement face aux débiles qu'il avait rencontré à présent.

Encore à cette époque, il ne pensait pas se retrouver un jour dans une boite de Strip-tease. C'était tellement vulgaire. Même si là, c'était des hommes qui se dénudaient. Il entendait des filles piailler et s'émouvoir sur le corps superbe des Apollon présent, pour sa part, il n'était venu que pour une seule et unique personne qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué pour le moment. Il attendit une petite demi-heure, le temps de siffler sa bière et terminer sa cigarette, avant de passer discrètement « derrière le rideau ».

« Salut, ça fait un bail mon p'tit loup. »

L'autre se redressa en ouvrant de grands yeux, non, définitivement il ne l'avait pas remarqué dans la salle.

« Je rêve... C'est toi McCall ? C'est donc toi le loup-garou qu'on a sentit.

\- T'as pas changé d'un poil, Jackson, mais je pensais pas te retrouver dans une boite de strip-tease.

\- J'y peux rien, elle est géré par ma nouvelle meute. Je préfère ça à être un oméga, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour tu obéirais à quelqu'un.

\- Pas trop déçu ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Je te mate. »

Le châtain fixa son ancien camarade, pas sûr de ce qu'il est en train d'entendre. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Scott dire des choses pareilles.

« C'est du sarcasme ?

\- Non. J'ai entendu dire que Jackson Whittemore faisait des strip-teases alors je suis venu mâté.

\- Tu t'intéresses aux mecs, toi, maintenant ? » Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Un cul, c'est un cul.

\- Y'a pas que le cul...

\- Ton corps est tellement parfait que tu pourrais rendre gay n'importe quel gars. » Jackson se sentit légèrement rosir, il avait l'habitude des compliments évidemment, mais il n'en avait encore jamais reçu de Scott. Et il savait à quel point il pensait ses paroles, loin d'être hypocrite comme la plupart des gens.

« Enfin bref, tu sais ce qui t'arriveras si tu fais un pas de travers sur le territoire d'autres loup-garous. » Scott ricana doucement.

« Franchement, je suis un alpha à deux doigts de devenir oméga, que voudrais-tu que je fasse ?

\- Ton lien avec les autres est si faible que ça ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas, il suffirait d'un rien..

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Scott haussa à nouveau les épaules, un peu pensif.

« L'éloignement, le temps... C'est comme si nous n'avions plus de lien, que tout ça n'avait jamais existé.

\- Tiens, au fait, il y a deux semaines à peu prés, j'ai croisé Peter. » L'autre fut surpris d'une telle révélation.

« Il est encore vivant celui-là ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Derek l'avait mis dans un hôpital psychiatrique et peu de temps après il a disparu. On l'a cherché quelques temps mais finalement on a jamais eu de nouvelles. Il est resté dans le coin ?

\- Aucune idée, on ne s'est pas parlé. Il était accompagné d'un homme inconnu qui devait avoir à peu prés son âge.

\- Hm, il s'est peut-être enfin fais un ami. Bon, j'te laisse.

\- Attends ! T'étais venu juste pour ça ?

\- Bah ouais, je passais dans le coin, rien de plus.

\- Tu... euh. Tu restes en ville quelques jours ?

\- J'vais peut-être rester 2 ou 3 jours, ouais. Si tu veux me voir, j'suis au motel de la sortie de la ville, chambre 207.

\- Pff. Ne dis pas de bêtises, comme si moi, je voulais te voir...

\- Hé, Jackson ?

\- Hm ? »

Le châtain fut véritablement pris de court quand Scott l'attrapa soudainement par le col pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il en profita même pour croquer sa lèvre avant de lécher tendrement la perle de sang qu'il venait de faire couler. Il le regarda, satisfait.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de goûter à tes lèvres. En tout cas si tu viens, tu seras le bienvenu. »

C'est sur ces paroles que le brun l'avait planté là, laissant un Jackson encore sous le choc. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour Scott l'aurait embrassé, de cette façon en plus, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour qu'il devienne ainsi ? Il voulait le savoir.

Mais quand le lendemain, il se rendit à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Scott, l'alpha était déjà parti. De nouveau sur la route sans que personne ne sache où il allait.

* * *

 **Je sais. u.u**

 **Je le sais que je dois terminer mes autres fics avant d'en commencer d'autres ! Mais j'écris pas beaucoup ces jours-ci alors voilà, je vous donne ce que j'ai déjà écris.**

 **Je serais pas beaucoup là du 3 au 13 Juillet, vous êtes prévenu. Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre malgré tout, en espérant à bientôt pour la suite ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Scott n'avait pas quitté la ville en réalité, il avait juste changé de crèche au cas où Jackson avait décidé de le trouver et de le saouler pour qu'il revienne à Beacon Hills. Même s'il ne voyait pas en quoi ça le regardait vu qu'il n'y était plus, mais on ne sait jamais. Et puis, il pouvait toujours prévenir les autres qu'il était là, ça ce serait le pire. Dans le doute, il n'avait pas fais de vieux os, et maintenant il traînait dans les bars louches de la ville, où on ne le trouverait pas. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il ne faisait pas attention, sinon en un an c'est sûr que quelqu'un aurait fini par le retrouver. Il n'était pas sûr qu'on le cherche non plus, mais toujours dans le doute...

Il avait d'ailleurs bien fait de douter car Jackson, ne le trouvant pas à l'endroit qu'il lui avait donné, avait en effet passé un coup de fil à Stiles. Parce que Stiles, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, c'était le foutu meilleur ami de Scott depuis des années, qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble c'était bizarre. Et Scott était bizarre. Rien à voir avec le Scott qu'il connaissait. Pas qu'il s'inquiète, loin de là, mais il était quand même curieux. Il avait tellement eu de difficultés à coincer Scott sans son Stiles adoré à l'époque et maintenant c'était Scott qui venait de lui-même tout seul ? Un truc ne tournait pas rond. Ça le préoccupait malgré lui.

Il tomba sur la messagerie une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois, il décida de laisser un message.

« Stiles, c'est Jackson, je me suis dis que ça t'intéresserait peut-être de savoir que Scott est passé dans le coin. Rappelle-moi. »

Il soupira fortement. Jackson n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour ce « couple » ne puisse plus tenir. Même la distance et le temps n'aurait pas eu raison d'eux.

Pendant ce temps, Scott prenait tranquillement un verre à un bar très peu fréquenté, il était presque désertique et il s'en fichait complètement. Tant qu'on ne l'importunait pas. Mais l'homme qui entra dans le bar comptait l'importuner.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je bois un verre.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. » Scott soupira en roulant des yeux.

« Bonjour Peter, moi aussi je suis ravis de te revoir, mais oui je vais bien, et toi ? Ça fait un baille, non ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ouais, remarque, presque 3 ans c'est peut-être pas assez long.

\- Tu délires ma parole. Et depuis quand tu me parles comme ça ?

\- Bah j'sais pas j'te parle comment ?

\- Comme si on était proche. » Le plus jeune tenta de réfléchir quelques instants tout en portant le goulot de sa bouteille de bière à la bouche.

« T'as été mon alpha, c'est pas rien Peter. Tu m'as mordu. Profondément. Tu as violé ma peau vierge. D'ailleurs, j'y ai réfléchis, on peut pas porter plainte contre un loup-garou qui nous a mordu contre notre volonté ?

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Hé bien, il faut dire que tu n'as jamais vraiment pris tes responsabilités par rapport à ça... »

L'alpha posa son coude sur le bar, tenant à présent sa tête tout en levant enfin son regard plein de concupiscence vers le Hale. Peter n'avait donc pas rêver. Scott était clairement en train de lui faire des avances et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Alors t'es comme ça maintenant ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu joues les Bad Boys.

\- Vois ça comme tu veux, mais je suis loin de jouer...

\- C'est ça... Et moi je suis le père noël.

\- Tu fais bien ce que tu veux le soir de noël, ça me regarde pas. » Peter soupira, se demandant si son ancien bêta n'avait pas trop traîné avec Stiles, au final.

« ça m'arrive de repasser à Beacon Hills. Je suis au courant pour ta mère.

\- Je dirais bien que c'est étonnant... mais ça l'est pas.

\- Je sais aussi que tu as disparu de la circulation pendant un an. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais pendant ce temps-là. Tu disparais tout ce temps pour finalement réapparaître dans la même ville que moi et Jackson ? Ne me dis pas que que tu étais toujours sur la route ?

\- D'accord, je le dirais pas.

\- Scott... » Un sourire insolent sur le visage, le McCall se fichait effrontément de Peter. « Et Stiles alors ?

\- Il n'a plus besoin de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as de ses nouvelles ? » Scott fixa un moment Peter avant de reporter son attention à sa bière.

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. » Petit regard blasé du Hale qui commençait à en avoir légèrement marre qu'il s'amuse de lui. « Et toi ? Parait que tu t'es fais un pote ? Vous faites quoi ?

\- On tue des gens en tentant de faire une armée de loup-garou.

\- Cool.

\- Cool ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?

\- Ben soit tu mens soit j'en ai rien à taper, c'est pas mon problème, je pars demain.

\- Et tu vas aller où ?

\- Hmm un peu à droite, et puis un peu à gauche...

\- Sérieusement Scott, ça rime à quoi ? Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça toute ta vie.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Parce que je suis jeune et que j'ai encore toute la vie devant moi ? Tu sembles oublier quelque chose, Peter. Tu as gâché ma vie. »

Étrangement, ça n'avait même pas l'air d'être un reproche, plutôt un état de fait auquel il s'était habitué malgré lui. Mais ça sonna là le glas de leur conversation. Scott posa sa bouteille vide sur le comptoir et partit sans un mot de plus. Sans un regard en arrière. Il lui suffisait d'avancer. Toujours avancé et ne pas regarder en arrière. Oublier le reste.

« Te voilà. » à peine sortis du bar qu'il se retrouva face à Jackson. Scott roula des yeux.

« C'est pas vrai, je me montre une fois et ça y est, on me poursuit.

\- J'ai été à l'adresse que tu m'as indiqué et tu n'y étais pas.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dis que c'était pour qu'on ne me trouve pas ?

\- Pas de chance, ma meute a des hommes dans toute la ville. Quelques coups de téléphone et on t'a vite retrouvé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Discuter ? Je te trouve bizarre.

\- Je ne veux pas discuter. Et maintenant si tu le permets, je vais rejoindre ma moto et partir loin de cette ville infesté de loup-garous. » Mais alors qu'il s'avançait pour partir loin de là et s'éloigner de Jackson, Peter et tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler Beacon Hills, le bêta l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le mur. « Jackson...

\- Ce que t'as dis hier, que tu voulais goûter mes lèvres depuis longtemps... c'est vrai ? » L'autre haussa un sourcil.

« Ouais.

\- Et pour le reste ? Tu serais partant ? » Scott l'observa un peu avant de se lécher doucement les lèvres.

« Bien sûr. »

Scott suivit donc Jackson jusque dans son lit, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié. Il lui grimpa dessus et se frotta contre le bêta tout en venant l'embrasser avidement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le portable de celui-ci vibrer sur la table de chevet et voit le nom de Stiles s'afficher. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se redressa d'un coup et mit un coup de poing à Jackson.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'as appelé Stiles ?!

\- Du calme ! Je peux t'expliquer ! »

Mais il ne voulut rien écouter, Scott lui remit un autre coup, plus fort, avant de se lever pour enfiler les vêtements qu'il avait enlevé.

« Scott, je veux seulement t'aider !

\- Va te faire foutre, je n'ai besoin ni de toi, ni de Stiles, ni de Peter, ni de personne, c'est clair ?! »

Il gronda avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre et rejoindre sa moto pour filer dans la nuit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir le plus loin possible de cette ville.

* * *

 **C'est pas franchement joyeux tout ça ? Non ? C'est normal. xD**

 **Bon, je sais que je ne publie pas grand chose en ce moment, et pour cause... Tout simplement, je ne suis pas chez moi en ce moment. En plus, j'ai plusieurs OS en cours pour Sterek pack fest ou pour la ficothèque donc... d'un sens, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez bientôt de la lecture, d'un autre inquiétez vous que je ne publie pas la suite des fics déjà en cours xD**

 **Voilà, bisous à tous et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont ! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois Scott partit et Jackson constatant qu'il ne pourrait pas le rattraper et que de toute manière ça ne servirait à rien, il choisit plutôt de rappeler Stiles. Qui venait de l'appeler à l'instant justement.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu appelles justement à ce moment ? » S'énerva le Whittemore.

« Bah pardon, j'ai appelé quand j'avais un moment de libre maintenant si t'es pas content je peux raccrocher !

\- C'est pas ça mais Scott était là, quand il a vu ton nom s'afficher, il s'est enfuis.

\- Ha... Bon, au moins on sait qu'il est vivant. À ce sujet tu devrais plutôt appeler Derek, c'est lui qui est chargé des recherches.

\- Quoi ? Et toi alors ? C'était pas ton meilleur pote ?!

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais là, il a agis égoïstement, il est partis sans un mot à personne, du jour au lendemain. Je suis en plein dans les études, je ne peux pas passer mon temps à le chercher ! Je vais quand même pas gâcher ma vie pour lui !? Sur un an de recherche c'est même la première fois qu'on a des nouvelles de lui.

\- Ha ouais, je vois que vous vous donnez effectivement du mal pour votre alpha. Pas étonnant que le lien soit si faible qu'il me l'a décrit. Dans ce cas, je vais laisser « Môssieur » et ses études. »

Sur ce, il raccrocha au nez de Stiles. Dans un certain sens, il comprenait Stiles. D'un autre côté, il n'aimait pas l'image que l'alpha lui avait renvoyé, il semblait si seul. Et Stiles... il avait l'air d'en avoir rien à faire en fait. Fut un temps où il se serait coupé en quatre pour aider Scott, mais ce temps était révolu. Pourtant, de son point de vue, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait gâché la vie du McCall c'était Stilinski. Qui l'avait amené en forêt en pleine nuit à la recherche d'un cadavre ? Qui restait constamment avec Scott depuis la fin de l'élémentaire, l'empêchant de se faire de nouveaux amis ? Il soupira longuement en se laissant tomber dans son lit. Il allait devoir appeler Derek.

Les jours étaient passés, Scott s'étaient éloignés de la ville et n'allez pas chercher comment, il s'était retrouvé serveur dans un mariage. Ouais, on est loin du club de strip-tease là. Et en même temps, pas si loin. Ça s'était passé la veille, alors qu'il traînait encore dans un bar a essayer de se soûler et oublier, ce qui ne marchait évidemment pas, lorsqu'il entama la discussion avec un homme qui avait absolument besoin d'un serveur à son mariage. Ou peut-être que c'était pas son mariage, autant dire que Scott s'en fichait, mais vu qu'il était un peu dans le rouge financièrement, il s'était proposé. Il avait même profité de l'ivresse de l'autre pour qu'il le paie le double du salaire normal. Il lui avait même payé le costume de serveur, c'était pas cool franchement ?

Non, pas si cool que ça. Même s'il n'était qu'un serveur, un mariage tout rose et tout gnangnan ça le faisait chier. Pour la vie qu'ils disent. Pour la vie ?! Ça tombe, le soir-même le mari va tromper sa femme avec la demoiselle d'honneur, ça sera vite passé la vie. Comme lui et Stiles. Comme des frères. Soit-disant. Si ça avait été vrai, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. Non. Hoooo que non. Scott n'aurait pas tout plaqué d'un coup pour disparaître de la circulation. Il redressa son regard sur l'organisateur du mariage qui plaçait les gens dans la salle. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Ethan ?! » L'autre leva son regard vers lui à son tour. Tout aussi surpris.

« Scott ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Hé ben... Je sers. » Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cette question ? « Et toi ?

\- Je suis devenu organisateur de mariage.

\- Si jeune ?

\- J'ai peut-être un peu menti sur mon âge...

\- Ha ouais, je vois. Bon bah, je vais bosser.

\- Attends Scott ! Heu... Si ça te dit, on pourrait prendre un verre après ? » L'alpha haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, on pourrait. »

Et sans plus attendre il alla rejoindre les cuisines pour qu'on lui donne les instructions. Sous-entendant que oui, effectivement, il voulait bien discuter un peu avec Ethan. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis la mort de son frère et se demandait un peu comment il se débrouillait. Pas qu'il s'inquiète, il était juste un peu curieux. Un tout petit peu.

La soirée se passa assez lentement et Scott put constater que le mec qui l'avait embauché n'était ni plus ni moins que le beau-frère du marié, celui qui devait à la base s'occuper de la cérémonie mais il était tellement pas doué pour ça qu'il avait dû demander un organisateur de mariage. Tu m'étonnes. À sa place, il aurait jamais laissé Stiles préparer son mariage, c'était un coup à foutre la fête en l'air, ça. Même si on s'y amuserait certainement beaucoup, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

Il sentit que la fête touchait à son terme quand la moitié des invités étaient partis et que ceux qui restaient étaient à moitié pompette. Voir plus que la moitié. L'orchestre qui avait été engagé semblait s'endormir sur leur propre slow. Alors que Scott se prélassait sur une chaise – Il a le droit à une pause non ? -, Ethan vint tapoter son épaule.

« Mr McCall, m'accorderiez vous cette danse ? » L'autre pouffa de rire, surtout parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande.

« J'sais pas danser et ma chaise est confortable tu vois...

\- Oh allez, je ne connais personne d'autre ici. »

Ethan lui faisait les yeux doux. Et bordel c'était trop difficile de résister à des yeux doux ! C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à danser un slow avec Ethan. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu ça pour sa soirée.

« C'est marrant, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu...

\- Ah ouais ? T'as déjà dansé un slow avec un mec ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais je me suis déjà retrouvé sur la piste de danse avec Danny.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui c'est tout, ne crois pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre lui et moi...

\- ça te va bien la barbe de trois jours. C'est juste dommage que ton sourire ne soit pas aussi lumineux qu'avant. » Scott regarda Ethan et esquissa un faible sourire. Un sourire triste.

« Asseyons-nous pour discuter, ça ira mieux. »

C'est ainsi que les deux loup-garous s'assirent et se servirent un verre pendant que la fête touchait réellement à sa fin.

« Alors ? Comment tu gères depuis la mort de ton frère ? » Ethan haussa les épaules.

« Je gère rien, justement... C'est lui qui gérait pour deux. J'ai intégré une nouvelle meute mais je ne m'y sens pas vraiment à l'aise... mais bon, c'est mieux qu'être un oméga.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à Beacon Hills ?

\- Trop de mauvais souvenir.

\- Ouais, je comprends... enfin, toi au moins tu savais qui a tué ton frère.

\- Stiles.

\- Mais non pas Stiles ! Les Onis ou le Nogitsune mais certainement pas Stiles, il n'aurait jamais fais de mal à ton frère.

\- Si tu le dis. D'ailleurs, où est-il ? » Scott pinça un peu les lèvres.

« Pas là.

\- Oui, ça j'ai remarqué. » Un sourire sur le visage d'Ethan lui indiquait que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Stiles n'était certainement pas aussi gentil que Scott voulait le croire encore aujourd'hui.

« Nos chemins se sont séparés.

\- ça fait combien de temps que tu as quitté Beacon Hills ?

\- Un an.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

\- J'avais besoin de faire le point, c'était l'histoire de quelques jours... mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme je le voulais.

\- Tu ne veux pas en parler si je comprends bien.

\- Exact.

\- D'accord. Je vois. Et donc tu continues de voyager seul ?

\- Ouais. Je ne suis pas encore devenu un oméga mais je ne pense pas que ça devrait tarder.

\- Emmène-moi avec toi. » Scott fixa Ethan l'espace de quelques instants, peu sûr de ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

« Quoi ?

\- Je veux venir avec toi et quitter cette meute, je sais qu'avec toi ça se passera bien.

\- Je... J'sais pas, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Stiles n'est pas là pour te dicter ta conduite aujourd'hui, Aiden n'est pas là pour le faire avec moi non plus. S'il te plait. Je te demande pas de me faire confiance, parce que je vois dans ton regard que c'est perdu d'avance. Je veux juste faire un bout de route avec toi et si ça se passe mal, on se quittera. » Scott sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, il ne savait pas trop par quoi était passé Ethan depuis qu'il était parti, mais c'était réciproque. Et peut-être le plus étonnant que l'alpha soit devenu un tel personnage.

« Bon, Okay. »


	4. Chapter 4

Comme souvent, comme pratiquement chaque nuit, l'insomnie le guettait, le traquait pour qu'il ne puisse pas fermer l'œil. À nouveau, il se retrouvait à boire une bière, assis au bord de la fenêtre en observant le dehors. Si calme. Si paisible. Si noir. Il y avait quelque chose dans la nuit qu'il détestait et aimait à la fois. Elle lui faisait peur, comme oppressante, comme si elle renfermait des dangers encore pire que ce qu'il avait pu entrevoir. Et pourtant, elle était aussi étrangement apaisante, un peu comme le joueur de flûte lorsqu'il attirait les rats à lui. Il ne saurait dire le pourquoi du comment de cette impression, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'avait, de toute manière, aucune envie de dormir. Pas pour y voir ce qui lui apparaissait souvent en rêve et qui le rendait complétement malade.

Il préférait rester là, se remémorer le passé et constater à quel point il était seul. Seul et abandonné de tous. Certains diraient que c'est de sa faute, qu'il n'avait qu'à pas partir, mais il ne savent pas. Ils sont loin de savoir ce par quoi il était passé durant tout ce temps. Que les loup-garou, les choses surnaturelles qu'il avait traversés jusqu'à la mort de sa mère, ce n'était rien. Mais vraiment rien. Limite de la rigolade ! Peut-être était-ce dû à sa soudaine solitude, peut-être avait-il compté trop longtemps sur Stiles, peut-être... il pouvait faire toutes les suppositions du monde, le fait est que ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, tout simplement.

« Scott ? Tu ne dors pas ? » La voix ensommeillé d'Ethan le sortit de ses songes.

« Insomnie. » Répondit-il simplement. Après un court silence où il se rendait compte que son ami s'inquiétait pour lui, il reprit. « ça m'arrive souvent. »

Et c'était vraiment censé rassuré l'autre, ça ? Qu'il lui dise qu'il fait souvent des insomnies ? Et puis Scott paraissait si triste, si blessé, comment Ethan était-il censé faire comme si de rien n'était ? Non, c'était tout simplement impossible, il ne pouvait pas. Il s'approcha de l'alpha et l'enlaça, pressant doucement son corps contre le sien.

« Tu n'es plus seul à présent, je suis là. Tu peux tout me dire. » Scott, d'abord un peu surpris, souffla et lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

« J'aimerais pouvoir le faire, je t'assure... mais je ne peux pas. Ça m'est impossible. Peut-être avec le temps mais là..

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une personne à qui tu pourrais confier ce que tu me caches ? » Scott se mordit doucement la lèvre en baissant le regard.

« La seule personne que je ne peux pas aller revoir.

\- C'est de Stiles dont tu parles ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas aller le revoir ? » L'alpha secoua doucement la tête.

« Non, non... je... Il a enfin la paix, il peut enfin faire ce qu'il aime sans être dérangé par le surnaturel qui tenterait désespérément d'avoir sa peau ! Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il pourrait le trouver et Stiles serait en danger.

\- Qui ça, « il » ? » Le regard de Scott changea, comme effrayé, non, terrifié à l'énoncé de ce fameux « il ».

« Personne.

\- Moi aussi, je suis en danger ?

\- Non. Je ne te mettrais jamais en danger, c'est pour cela que je ne te raconte pas.

\- Comment cette personne peut-elle savoir si tu m'en parles ou non ?

\- Rassure-toi, il le sait. Ne me demande pas comment mais il le sait. » Ethan fronça un peu les sourcils, perplexe.

« Cet homme, ce n'est pas Peter ? » Scott ricana.

« Ho non. Ce n'est pas du tout lui. Peter est un joyeux lurons à côté. »

Alors ça, c'était terrifiant, vraiment. Comment Peter pouvait avoir l'air d'un joyeux lurons à côté de qui que ce soit ? Il ne voulait même pas essayé d'imaginer cet homme, ni ce qui avait eu avec Scott pour qu'il en arrive à dire ça. Ethan n'avait apparemment pas de quoi craindre pour sa vie, alors il craignait pour celle de Scott. Est-ce qu'il fuyait cette personne ? Ce serait pour ça qu'il se retrouve à fuir jour après jour de ville en ville ? Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions, ce qui ne servait pas à grand chose vu que l'alpha ne lui donnerait probablement aucune réponse. Le jumeau attrapa finalement le bras de l'autre pour le tirer à sa suite jusque dans le lit où il l'allongea.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Scott, un peu chiffonné par son comportement.

« Ce n'est pas en restant à la fenêtre et en ruminant tes idées noires que ça va aller mieux et que tu vas pouvoir dormir sereinement alors reste là et profite.

\- Profite ? Profite de... » Il allait demander de quoi mais Ethan venait de s'installer entre ses bras et se coller tout naturellement à lui. Scott esquissa un sourire amusé. « Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui profite là ?

\- Chhht, allez, essaie de dormir maintenant... »

Ethan se lovait carrément contre celui qu'il venait à peine de retrouver et avec qui il avait pris la route comme s'il attendait ça depuis des années. Ce qui fit secouer doucement la tête de Scott qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant. Il avait toujours trouvé les jumeaux à la fois très semblable et très différent, Ethan avait quelque chose de plus doux, de plus innocent alors que Aiden... il avait plus de mordant, on va dire.

« Il y a quelques jours... » Commença l'alpha songeur, tout en caressant doucement les cheveux d'Ethan. « J'ai revu Jackson. Il était co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse juste avant que vous arriviez et puis... il s'est envolé vers Londres. Il avait été mordu par Derek mais ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Il n'a donc jamais fais partis de ma meute mais j'aurais aimé... Jackson est un peu spécial... et il l'a toujours été un peu plus pour moi. Je l'ai toujours considéré un peu comme l'idéal à atteindre, il était toujours si parfait... et quand j'ai eu mes pouvoirs de loup-garou, je suis subitement devenu plus fort que lui au lacrosse et il m'a pris pour son rival, c'était pas mon intention...

\- Tu l'as revus... par hasard ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai eu des informations comme quoi il était devenu strip-teaser, je pouvais pas rater ça. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

\- Un peu, ouais. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à mater les mecs.

\- Pas les mecs, ce mec. Je l'ai embrassé. Et on a même failli conclure.

\- Failli ? Pourquoi failli ?

\- Ben, on était à deux doigts et là... j'ai vu que Stiles appelait sur son portable. » Petit silence, Ethan leva les yeux vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?

\- Rien. On est partis dans deux facs différentes, on a commencé à moins se parler et quand ma mère est morte, j'ai disparu. Personne n'a plus eu de nouvelles de moi pendant un an.

\- Et tu étais où pendant cette année ? » Une expression partagé entre la tristesse et la douleur passa sur le visage de l'alpha.

« En enfer. »

Voilà qui avait le mérite d'être intriguant et inquiétant. Si Scott était en enfer alors l'homme dont il parlait tout à l'heure était-il le diable ? En tout cas, ça n'avait plus rien d'étonnant qu'il fasse des cauchemars et des insomnies.

« J'espère que m'avoir avec toi te fait te sentir un peu mieux...

\- ça ne fait que deux jours qu'on a pris la route... mais oui, ça me fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un. » Un doux sourire apparut sur les lèvres du bêta. « Demain on prendra la route pour trouver Chris. » Ethan cligna des yeux.

« Le chasseur ?

\- Exactement. Il faut que je lui touche deux mots au sujet de Peter.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt à Derek que tu devrais parler ?

\- Non. Pas Derek. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de le revoir non plus...

\- Comme tu veux, je te suivrais de toute façon. »

Commençant légèrement à somnoler, Scott ne pouvait que trouver Ethan terriblement adorable. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas la tête à craquer pour un deuxième garçon, encore moins l'ex de Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott se réveilla en sursaut et pris de nausée, il se leva rapidement pour aller vomir aux toilettes. C'est sûr que les loup-garous ne pouvaient pas tomber malade mais niveau psychologie c'était autre chose. Il l'avait déjà compris avec Peter mais maintenant il en faisait les frais lui-même. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il dormait avec Ethan et toutes les nuits finissaient de la même façon, le brun avait l'impression au final d'être plus fatigué qu'avant. Le jumeau le regardait faire avec un petit pincement au cœur, il l'entendait durant son sommeil, pousser des petits gémissements de douleur, appeler tour à tour toutes les personnes qu'il connait, désespérément.

L'alpha prit une douche et sortit de la salle de bain tout en s'habillant.

« On va pouvoir y aller.

\- T'es sûr que je dois venir ? C'est quand même un chasseur.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, il vit avec un loup-garou. Et puis, je suis là. »

Répondit Scott avec assurance. Ethan ne savait pas trop si ça devait le rassurer mais il ne put retenir un petit sourire, conquis malgré tout par le Scott protecteur. Celui-ci pensait que son rôle d'alpha était derrière lui mais depuis qu'Ethan était avec lui, il retrouvait peu à peu ses marques et se sentait un peu mieux.

Ils se rendirent chez Chris, celui-ci toujours en France, ils avaient mis un peu de temps avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Quand Scott sonna à sa porte, la surprise et la joie se lut sur le visage d'Isaac.

« On l'a retrouvé ! » Lança-t-il à Chris avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit soupirer l'alpha.

« Quoi ? Vous aussi vous êtes à ma recherche ? Désolé de vous le dire mais vous êtes pas très doué alors. » Isaac perdit alors son sourire et l'humain approcha.

« Viens-tu en paix, Scott ?

\- Non voyons, mais je voulais être sûr que t'étais là avant d'attaquer. Bien sûr que je viens en paix, et avec Ethan, il était sur mon chemin... » Ethan se contenta d'un hochement de tête comme salut et Chris les firent finalement entrer.

« Je sens que ça va être joyeux... » Commenta le blondinet.

« On peut savoir où tu étais passé ?

\- Non. Et ce n'est pas de ça dont je suis venu parler.

\- Donc on ne va avoir droit à aucune explication ?

\- Rappelez-moi qui a quitté la ville puisqu'il n'avait plus de famille là-bas ? Donc si je dois une explication, ce n'est certainement pas à vous. Mais si vous ne voulez pas que je vous dise où trouver Peter je repars et on n'en parle plus. » Chris et Isaac se regardèrent, décidément, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce Scott là. Il avait vraiment du répondant.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement avoir téléphoné ?

\- Je n'ai plus de portable ni de numéro. Je n'ai que des adresses.

\- D'accord... On t'écoute.

\- Il est dans la même ville que Jackson, d'ailleurs c'était lui que j'étais partis voir au départ, et... Peter m'a trouvé. C'est le seul dans l'histoire qui a réussi, en fait. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis qu'on l'avait mis à Eichen House. Jackson l'avait croisé aussi et d'après ce qu'il m'a dis, ce que je pensais a l'air de se révéler exact... Peter n'est pas seul. Et la personne avec qui il est, est sans doute la même qui l'a fait sortir de là-bas. J'ignore qui c'est mais il doit être fort. Au moins autant que Peter. »

Ethan suivait discrètement la conversation, son ami ne lui avait rien dis de tout ça. Isaac et Chris l'écoutaient attentivement, surtout Chris qui restait songeur et se demandait qui avait bien pu aider Peter à s'échapper.

« Je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense savoir qui c'est...

\- à qui penses-tu ?

\- Le seul des Hale dont on n'a pas retrouvé le corps. Frederik S. Hale. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était vivant mais nous n'en avons plus entendu parler.. C'est le demi-frère de Peter et même si je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu, pour le peu que je me souvienne, il fait froid dans le dos. Bien que les Hale étaient du genre à rester en famille, il était plus distant et passait son temps à disparaître pendant des mois avant de revenir comme une fleur. Je sais qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Peter contrairement au reste de la famille.

\- Je vois. Donc si vous y allez, vous pourrez capturer deux Hale d'un coup. » Chris jeta un coup d'oeil à Isaac.

« Impossible. C'est déjà assez difficile d'attraper seulement Peter, mais alors Peter et Frederik.. c'est du suicide.

\- Hé bien trouvez une solution, on n'est même pas sûr que ce soit lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas nous aider ?

\- Certainement pas, toute cette histoire ne me regarde plus, je suis déjà bien gentil de venir en personne vous dire où il se trouve. » Isaac et Chris s'échangèrent un nouveau regard et le bouclé prit la parole.

« Tu devrais parler avec Stiles.

\- Bon c'était sympa tout ça, mais on a encore de la route à faire, salut. »

Et la minute d'après, Scott et Ethan étaient partis de chez le chasseur. L'humain et le loup-garou trouvaient l'état de l'alpha vraiment préoccupant...

De son côté, Jackson était carrément venu voir Derek lui-même. Il l'avait bien appelé pour lui dire où il avait vu l'alpha la dernière fois et ce qui s'était passé mais il avait l'impression que s'il ne s'en mêlait pas vraiment, Scott continuerait sa route et personne ne s'en soucierait.

« Un an que vous le chercher et vous n'avez rien d'autre que ce que je vous ai dis ? Mais vous avez foutu quoi ?!

\- Je t'assure qu'on a cherché. Et puis ce n'est pas tout à fais vrai, on a eu des nouvelles d'une meute qui nous a dis qu'Ethan était partis avec quelqu'un ressemblant à Scott.

\- Et c'est qui Ethan ?

\- … une longue histoire.

\- Et Peter alors ? On en parle ? Ça fait carrément plus d'un an que vous le chercher et pas plus de nouvelles ! Alors que moi je le croise par hasard, avec un autre loup-garou...

\- Tu sais qui c'était ?

\- Aucune idée. »

Le téléphone sonna et leurs regards se tournèrent vers l'objet avant que Derek ne décroche.

« Chris ?

\- Bonjour Derek, tu ne devineras jamais qui m'a rendu visite.

\- J'hésite. Scott ?

\- Exact, il est passé me dire où il avait vu Peter et qu'il n'est pas seul.

\- Oui, ça, Jackson me l'a dis.

\- Tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

\- On était justement en train d'en parler et non.

\- Ha, Jackson t'a rejoins ? Intéressant. Tu te souviens de Frederik ? » Derek resta silencieux quelques instants.

« Il est mort, non ?

\- On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps.

\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait été totalement carbonisé... Du moins, je l'espérais.

\- Je pense que c'est lui, si c'est le cas alors je m'attends au pire s'ils sont à deux.

\- Moi aussi...

\- Et votre alpha est vraiment préoccupant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu mais il a totalement changé. Il faut faire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi.

\- Si, Chris, on sait exactement ce qu'il lui faut.

\- Stiles ?

\- C'est le seul qui aura de l'emprise sur lui mais tant qu'il continuera à fuir, on ne pourra rien pour lui. Tu reviens à Beacon Hills ?

\- On arrive. »

Ouais, enfin, ils arrivèrent seulement deux jours plus tard au loft qui était aussi vide que dans leur souvenir.


	6. Chapter 6

« ça te dirait qu'on passe voir Danny ? » Avait balancé Scott l'air de rien. Ça faisait maintenant quinze jours qu'ils avaient quitté Chris et étaient revenus en Amérique. Ethan le regarda, se demandant le pourquoi du comment de cette soudaine envie.

« Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il est devenu...

\- Moi je sais, il est dans la fac de cette ville. » Ethan plissa le regard.

« Vu que c'est toi qui conduit, je serais tenté de dire que c'est ce que tu avais prévu depuis le début...

\- Avoue que tu en meurs d'envie. Tu n'es sortis avec personne d'autre depuis, je me trompe ?

\- Non mais... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie cette soudaine visite... » Scott se leva et attrapa sa veste.

« Allez, en route !

\- En fait, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?

\- T'en as pas marre de te priver ? Vie un peu ! Si t'as envie d'aller voir Danny alors vas-y ! » Ethan esquissa un sourire.

« D'accord, allons-y. »

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en route pour la fac du coin. Ethan ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi l'alpha faisait ça. Était-ce seulement pour qu'il voit Danny ? Ou avait-il quelque chose derrière la tête ? Dans son carnet d'adresse, l'alpha avait aussi garder quelques numéros « au cas où ». Il y avait Stiles, Derek et Danny. Pourquoi Danny ? Parce que Danny était un peu comme un psy, il savait que s'il avait vraiment besoin de lui parler, il l'écouterait. Il avait d'ailleurs été longuement en contact avec lui après son départ du lycée. Il envoya donc un message à Danny avec le tout nouveau portable qu'il venait de s'acheter pour le prévenir qu'ils l'attendaient juste devant.

Ils attendirent une bonne heure tout en grignotant avant d'entendre la sonnerie des cours et de voir Danny sortir pour les rejoindre.

« Hey, on ne t'attendait plus.

\- J'étais en cours, je ne pensais pas avoir une visite à l'impromptu.

\- Salut Danny, ça fait un bail. Tu as l'air de porter à merveille. » Danny regarda Ethan avec un petit sourire.

« Et toi toujours aussi craquant. Scott, tu sais qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui désire te voir ici ?

\- Oui... mais ce n'est pas lui que je suis venu voir.

\- Dommage parce que je l'ai prévenu que tu étais là. »

Scott se pinça un peu la lévre et observa un peu la foule d'élève avant de voir Stiles s'avancer vers eux. Une Stiles à lunette vraiment à croquer.

« Salut.

\- Salut. » Petit silence froid à se jauger l'un l'autre avant que Scott jette un regard à Danny et Ethan.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser ?

\- Bien sûr. » Répondit Danny en esquissant un petit sourire et s'éloignant accompagné d'Ethan.

« J'ai bien reçu ton message. » Commença l'hyperactif.

« Ha...

\- J'ai bien fais comme tu as dis, pendant un an. Je ne t'ai pas cherché même si je m'inquiétais, je ne t'ai pas poursuivi, je n'ai pas menacé Derek de le réduire en chair à pâté s'il ne te trouvait pas... Bref, j'ai été sage. J'ai continué ma vie et mes études. Mais maintenant dis-moi... ce message c'était pour protéger qui ? Moi ou toi ?

\- Les deux. Je ne peux pas me protéger si tu te mets en danger, encore moins si tu te mets en danger pour moi.

\- Ta voix paraissait si affolé, je ne savais pas quoi faire... on n'a plus eu de nouvelles de toi et j'ai presque commencé à croire que tu étais mort. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible, tu m'as promis de revenir, et je ne devais surtout rien faire tant que tu n'étais pas venu me voir... Scott, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » L'alpha baissa le regard.

« Je crois que je l'ai semé mais je ne suis même pas sûr, c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas tenir plus longtemps... » Il releva son regard triste et bleuté vers Stiles, ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ce même bleu que Peter avait, celui des loup-garous qui ont tués un innocent...

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fais, Scott... ? » L'autre se crispa en se remémorant la scène, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« C'était horrible... Il m'a même pas forcé, c'est moi, je... je devais le faire... je suis horrible, Stiles... J'ai tué... j'ai tué et j'ai aimé ça... » Il secouait doucement la tête alors qu'une larme perlait sur sa joue. L'hyperactif s'approcha et prit son frère de cœur dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

C'est vrai, ça faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait ni vu ni parlé mais il était dans un bien plus triste état que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Ça lui broyait le cœur. Il ne savait pas qui était l'homme qu'il avait tué, ni l'autre qui ne l'avait pas forcé mais il pouvait sentir qu'il avait vécu quelque chose d'horrible. Quelque chose qui avait brisé son meilleur ami encore plus que la mort de sa mère.

« ça va aller, Scott. On est là maintenant.

\- ça ne va pas aller, non... J'ai réussi à m'échapper mais il va finir par me retrouver, je le sais. Je ne peux rien faire contre lui... je ne suis pas un bon alpha...

\- Tu te trompes. Être un alpha c'est justement ne pas être seul. Tu ne peux peut-être rien tout seul contre lui mais tu as toute une meute prête à se battre pour toi. Tu l'as oublié ? » L'alpha posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, rassuré par sa présence.

« Chaque jour... chaque nuit... je revois son visage... son sourire de démon... son rire machiavélique...

\- Scott... Qu'est-ce que cet homme a bien pu te faire ? »

Il sentit son ami se crisper à nouveau et pleurer encore. Émotionnellement son Scotty était véritablement au bord du gouffre et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il se contenta de le serrer contre lui, parfois c'est la seule chose qu'on puisse faire.

« Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir...

\- Bien sûr. Si tu viens avec moi maintenant je peux te montrer mon dortoir, il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci. En plus, si tu veux mon avis, Danny et Ethan sont en train de profiter dans une des chambre.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Pourquoi tu es avec Ethan, au fait ? » Scott haussa doucement les épaules en essuyant ses yeux.

« Je l'ai trouvé à un mariage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais à un mariage ?

\- J'avais besoin d'argent.

\- C'était avant ou après ta visite à Jackson ?

\- Après. Tu savais qu'il était devenu strip teaser ?

\- Non... mais je suppose que ça lui va bien.

\- Je l'ai embrassé. » Stiles le regarda avec de grands yeux. « J'étais même à deux doigts de coucher avec quand tu l'as appelé.

\- Attends.. Toi ? Coucher avec Jackson ? Hé ben... je comprends mieux pourquoi il était si énervé au téléphone... »

Scott esquissa un faible sourire. Il n'était peut-être pas au meilleur de sa forme mais être avec Stiles lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Quand tout allait bien et que rien de surnaturel n'avait envahis sa vie. Que rien ne comptait plus dans sa vie que sa mère, Stiles et le Shérif.

« Stiles ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci d'être là.

\- De rien, tu es mon frère, c'est normal. »


	7. Chapter 7

Ethan soupira doucement d'extase. Danny était toujours son meilleur coup après ces quelques années. Peut-être parce qu'il en était toujours éperdument amoureux, en fait. Il haussa un sourcil en le voyant s'allumer une cigarette.

« Tu fumes, toi, maintenant ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Ça ne me va pas ?

\- Pas trop, non.

\- Tout le monde me dit ça. » Rit Danny.

« Et ils ont raisons. Danny... tu ne m'as jamais dis, comment tu savais pour les loup-garous, tout ça ? » Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'humain.

« ça t'intrigue ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Je suis issu d'une ancienne famille de loup-garou. » Le jumeau cligna des yeux.

« Tu peux répéter ?

\- Ma grand-mère est une louve mais elle a épousé un humain. Ma mère est humaine, mon père aussi, mais le frère de ma mère est un loup. Je suis donc né humain mais issu d'une famille de loup-garou. J'ai su en voyant les comportements étranges de Scott, puis Jackson... ça n'a pas été dur de deviner pour toi et ton frère. »

Ethan fixait Danny et se lécha les lèvres. Il était surpris, bien entendu, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver Danny tout simplement parfait. Il avait envie de le faire sien... complétement sien...

« N'y pense même pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- À me transformer. Je n'ai aucune envie d'en être un.

\- Je ne suis plus un alpha, je te rappelle.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas y penser.

\- Mais tu pourrais-

\- Non.

\- Tête de mule.

\- Tu peux parler. »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Ethan goûtant au passage le parfum des cigarettes de Danny, qui ne devait pas fumer souvent, sinon il aurait sentis l'odeur avant. Surtout que l'odeur des cigarettes et forte.

Scott quand à lui était confortablement installé dans les bras de son frère de cœur. Il dormait paisiblement pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son Stiles lui frottait tendrement le dos. Le loup-garou était content dans un certain sens de s'être éloigné de l'humain et de ne pas l'avoir embarqué dans ses nouveaux problèmes, sa mère était déjà morte et c'était amplement suffisant. Néanmoins, son odeur, sa présence et même la froideur de sa peau l'apaisait et lui rappelait les doux moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble quand ils étaient plus jeune. Il se sentait mieux, il avait pu parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, montrer sa profonde tristesse, et ce quelqu'un ne le jugerait pas, il serait là pour le soutenir. Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux.

Stiles observait son loup-garou préférait et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir vécu pour en arriver là. Ça devait l'avoir profondément touché, voir brisé, et il tentait de se reconstruire mais c'était difficile quand on n'avait personne à qui se confier. Il était là à présent et ne comptait pas le laisser tomber. Ses études étaient importante, c'est vrai. Mais son meilleur ami l'était plus encore. Ils avaient vécu des choses forte, trop forte pour que leur lien se brise aussi facilement que l'avaient cru leurs proches.

Scott avait fais une très longue sieste et Stiles avait le bras engourdis. Il avait bien tenté de dormir aussi, en vain. Il était trop joyeux d'avoir enfin retrouver son ami après tant de temps, il s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui et pensait peut-être ne jamais le revoir. Mais il était là, vivant. Pas en super forme mais vivant et c'était l'important. Quand le loup-garou ouvrit enfin les yeux, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'hyperactif. Il était tellement heureux de le retrouver qu'il avait envie de couvrir son visage de baiser. Et n'avait vraiment rien de tendancieux ! Il lui avait juste tellement manqué...

« Bonjour... » Finit par dire le latino tout en lui souriant en retour.

« On est en pleine nuit. » Scott rit doucement et vint passer la main dans les cheveux de l'humain.

« ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi...

\- Concrètement ce n'est pas possible, tu n'as disparu qu'un an et même en admettant que tu n'ais jamais aussi bien dormi de ta vie, ça ne fait pas une éternité... » Petit silence. « Tu me demandes pas de me taire ?

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? J'ai toujours adoré t'écouter.

\- Ben, parce que j'ai l'habitude qu'on me dise de la fermer ici... »

Stiles ne se plaisait donc pas ici autant que l'avait pensé l'alpha, pourtant il se sentit encore plus rassuré à cette idée. Stiles ne se plaisait jamais autant qu'avec lui, il s'en voulait d'en avoir douté une seconde. L'humain l'aimait tout autant que le loup-garou l'aimait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda finalement Stiles. L'autre haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Peut-être repartir voir Derek ? J'ai un peu peur de les mettre en danger quand même... « il » doit s'attendre à ce que je reparte là-bas.

\- Mais qui est-il ? » Scott secoua doucement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas... je n'en ai aucune idée... Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il est humain et que ça ne l'a pas empêché de me faire vivre... un cauchemar. » L'hyperactif passa sa main sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

« Et une fois de plus, je n'ai rien pu faire...

\- Personne n'a pu faire quoique ce soit.

\- Mais il est humain, comment pourrait-il te retrouver ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le sous-estimer... » L'humain soupira doucement, se rendant compte que la situation n'était pas facile pour son ami.

« Tu as envie de rejoindre Jackson ? » Le latino haussa les sourcils.

« Pourquoi Jackson ?

\- à ton avis ? Tu m'as dis l'avoir embrassé ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne signifiait rien ! » Scott se mordilla la lèvre.

« J'ai toujours été amoureux de lui, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Il était avec Lydia, moi j'avais Allison, on était tellement différent... mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Il a réussis à se lier avec des gens, il mène une vie à peu près normale... je peux pas lui infliger ça !

\- Hé bien, en fait... c'est un peu trop tard. J'ai appris qu'il était parti rejoindre Derek pour te chercher. » L'alpha se redressa.

« C'est pas vrai ?!

\- Si. Ils cherchent aussi Peter à la volée, ils ont été rejoint par Isaac et Chris. Mais c'est surtout toi qu'ils veulent... tu ferais mieux de rentrer. » Le loup-garou baissa un peu le regard, réfléchissant.

« Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Ils te soutiendront et ils te viendront en aide si... « il » te retrouve. »

Scott acquiesça doucement même si l'idée que l'homme puisse le retrouver lui retournait complètement l'estomac. Il commençait tout juste à se remettre un peu de ce qu'il lui avait fais subir. Il n'était pas prêt à la revoir de nouveau.

Ils passèrent la nuit à dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, fêtant leur retrouvaille à leur façon.

Le lendemain matin, Scott comptait retrouver Ethan pour repartir sur la route, mais une fois qu'il eut mis un pied dehors, il s'arrêta net. Il reconnaissait cette odeur entre mille et son sang de glaça. Il interposa son bras pour que Stiles reste derrière lui, l'autre le regard étrangement. C'est là qu'il fit son apparition. « Il » était là, accompagné de Peter qui semblait perplexe en les voyants.

« Salut Scott, tu pensais vraiment que je ne te suivais plus ? » La panique commençait à envahir tout le corps du latino. Peter quant à lui jetait un œil à son acolyte, comme outré.

« Quoi ?! Alors c'est lui qu'on suit depuis le début ? »

Fuir... Il devait fuir le plus vite possible...


	8. Chapter 8

Scott voulait fuir. Il voulait vraiment. Mais son corps était comme tétanisé, impossible de bouger, à part les quelques tremblements qui se répandait en lui. Il se sentait mal, il venait à peine d'avoir une nuit à peu près correct et revoilà l'autre qui revenait le hanter. Rien que le voir faisait remonter en lui des souvenirs douloureux. L'inconnu roula des yeux.

« Evidemment, c'est ton bêta, normal que je veuille le récupérer. J'en ai même profiter pour l'éduquer. » Ajouta-t-il fierment, alors que Scott sentait ses épaules s'affaisser à ses paroles.

« Ce n'est plus un bêta, c'est un alpha !

\- ça ne change rien, tu l'as mordu, ça fait de lui un Hale, comme toi et moi. »

Scott aurait pu relever ses dire, comprendre que l'humain était bel et bien un Hale et qu'au final ce qui s'était passé était un peu la faute de Peter. Mais non, il était trop occupé à essayer de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

« Stiles... Cours... » Dit-il à son meilleur ami.

« Mais Scott...

\- COURS JE TE DIS ! » Il savait. Il le savait pertinemment que si l'homme décidait de s'en prendre à lui, il ne pourrait rien faire pour le protéger. Cet homme le terrifiait tellement qu'il avait le dessus sur lui.

Celui qui accompagnait Peter se mit à ricaner, ce qui fit froid dans le dos de Scott qui sentait son ventre se tordre de nouveau.

« Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai suivis jusqu'ici pour laisser ton ami fuir ? Peter, mords-le. » Le regard de Peter passa de Scott et Stiles à celui à ses cotés.

« Pardon ? » L'homme soupira.

« Pourquoi je t'ai fais redevenir un alpha à ton avis ? Il est temps qu'on recrée la meute, une meute à notre image. Donc, mords Stiles.

\- Stop ! Je ne comprends plus rien à ce que tu racontes ! Qu'est-ce que tu entends par éduquer ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Scott ? » L'homme roula des yeux, de nouveau.

« Ce qu'il fallait faire. Je l'ai torturé, pendant des heures. Jour après jour. Ho, je l'avais sous-estimé au début, il a réussi à s'échapper une fois. Mais je l'ai vite rattrapé et crois-moi que je ne lui ai plus laissé une seconde de répits... Je l'ai poussé à la folie, jusqu'à tuer. » Peter était complétement abasourdi.

« Mais t'es malade ?!

\- Ho arrête s'il te plait, t'es le seul de la famille que j'appréciais, ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir sauvé la vie. » Peter cligna des yeux.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie ?

\- Qui t'as mis à la cave le jour de l'incendie à ton avis ?

\- … C'était toi ?

\- Bingo.

\- Donc... tu étais au courant...

\- Exactement. C'est moi qui ai permis à Kate et ses amis de pénétrer dans notre zone sans se faire repérer.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? » L'autre approcha Peter et caressa sa joue.

« Ils étaient méchant avec toi. Ils ne nous ont jamais compris, Peter... Ils méritaient ce qu'il leurs sont arrivés. Et puis, ne te plains pas, je t'ai laissé ton Derek. »

Trop d'informations d'un coup. Peter ne savait plus où il en était. Scott se sentait toujours mal mais Stiles était resté pour le soutenir. Les deux amis étaient en train d'écouter la conversation, hallucinant aussi de ces informations.

« Je ne mordrais pas Stiles, Frederik. Et je ne suis pas comme toi !

\- Bien sûr que si, Peter, sinon tu te serais rendu compte bien plus vite de ma véritable nature.

\- Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle...

\- Parce que tu l'as bien voulu, maintenant fais ce que je te dis avant que je me fâche. »

L'ancien alpha de Scott fixa Frederik. Le seul qu'il avait toujours vraiment considéré comme sa famille. Frederik était un peu comme son grand frère, il avait toujours agis comme tel avec lui en tout cas.

Puis, il posa son regard sur Scott, serrant à présent Stiles dans ses bras, protecteur. Alors que c'est lui qui avait été détruit par les Hale. D'abord Peter qui l'avait mordu. Ensuite, Frederik l'avait brisé. Il tentait de se reconstruire mais ce n'était pas facile du tout. Peter le savait, lui aussi tentait désespérément, mais il était peut-être un peu tard pour ça.

La seconde d'après, Peter avait les griffes planté dans la nuque de Frederik.

« Peter... » Dit la voix étranglé de l'humain.

« Je suis désolé, Frederik... »

Peter put voir les atroces souffrances qu'avait engendrés l'homme. Le feu chez les Hale. Il était resté là jusqu'au bout, il les avait regardé brûler sans bouger le moindre petit doigt...

Et Scott.

Il les avait observés depuis le début, lui et son bêta. La mort de Melissa, il l'avait vu aussi. Il avait attrapé l'humain qui lui avait tiré dessus et l'avait séquestré avant de retrouver Scott dans un bar. Le jeune homme était dévasté et Frederik l'avait accosté tout naturellement, lui faisant boire de l'aconit à son insu. Il l'avait ensuite enfermé dans une cave, attaché par des fils électriques... ce qui n'empêcha pas Scott de s'enfuir.

Ce que l'alpha ne savait pas c'est que Frederik avait profité de son inconscience pour lui implanté une puce. Il pouvait le suivre à la trace et ce, sans pouvoirs. Il l'avait retrouvé et à nouveau neutralisé. Frederik connaissait encore mieux les loup-garous que les chasseurs, et Scott était encore assez inexpérimenté contrairement à lui.

Il l'avait ramené dans la cave et le droguait à l'aconit pour être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuit plus. Il le torturait pendant des heures. Chaise électrique. Coups de fouets et autres. Il lui avait même fait expérimenté la noyade. Pire, il l'avait violé. Les jours s'étaient écoulés et le corps de Scott était certes en vie, mais il paraissait pourtant inerte. Comme si plus rien ne l'animait. Triste spectacle.

Puis, plus rien pendant quelques jours. Frederik attendait que le corps de l'alpha soit purgé de l'aconit. Et il lui avait amené l'humain qu'il avait gardé pendant tout ce temps. Il lui avait fais cracher toute la vérité devant un Scott brisé mentalement dont le loup intérieur pris entièrement le contrôle.

Fou de rage, il avait tué l'homme qui avait pris la vie de sa mère. Ses yeux bleus apparaissant, il s'était ensuite transformé en loup avant de fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Les six derniers mois, Scott était apparemment restés en forêt, sous la forme d'un loup, Frederik s'était contenté de le suivre à l'aide de son GPS tout en restant avec Peter.

Puis, Frederik tomba à terre. Les deux autres les observaient, assez effrayés et perplexe.

« Il est... mort ? » Demanda Scott, déglutissant.

« Non, mais pas loin. » Peter soupira doucement et s'approcha de son ancien bêta. « Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'a fais subir... je t'assure que je n'étais pas au courant.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé avoir compris.

\- Je peux te jurer qu'il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne. » Scott acquiesça doucement, il savait que Peter ne mentait pas.

« Quand tu en auras terminé avec lui... tu reviendras dans la meute ?» L'adolescent avait lâché Stiles et s'avança vers Peter pour lui tendre la main. Le loup-garou de naissance était surpris mais touché par son geste.

« Si j'y ai ma place... alors oui. » Il lui serra doucement la main, ayant l'impression qu'un étrange lien s'était créé entre eux, autre chose qu'un simple lien Alpha/Bêta.

Un lien entre être brisés tentant désespérément de se reconstruire. Ils se comprenaient enfin.


	9. Chapter 9

Au bout du chemin – 9

Scott rentra enfin à Beacon Hills. Accompagné de Ethan, Danny et Stiles. Il arriva au loft de Derek où tout le monde était enfin réunis. Derek, Malia, Mason, Corey, Liam, Hayden, Jackson, Lydia, Chris, Isaac, même le Shérif était là.

« Salut.

\- Te voilà enfin revenu. On t'a cherché.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas revenir avant.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? » L'alpha secoua doucement la tête.

« Il vaut mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas. L'important c'est que ce soit réglé. Nous sommes à nouveau réunis.

\- ça veut dire que tu ne partiras plus ?

\- C'est bien ça. Je vais reprendre mon travail à la clinique et Deaton en profitera pour m'apprendre tout ce qu'il sait sur le surnaturel.

\- Et tes études ? » Scott haussa doucement les épaules.

« Faut croire que ce n'est pas pour moi.

\- Scott...

\- Parlons d'autre chose ! Danny et Ethan rejoignent la meute. Et même s'il n'est pas ici, Peter aussi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, il m'a aidé. Et je pense qu'il a droit à une nouvelle chance.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui, Derek. Je suis absolument sûr. » Le Hale se contenta donc d'acquiescer. Il savait que quand Scott avait pris une décision, il était inutile d'essayer de le raisonner.

« Au fait, je vais vivre où ? » Finit par demander Ethan.

« Il y a de la place chez moi. » Répondit l'alpha dont le cœur se serra en se souvenant que personne ne l'y attendait.

« Scott. » Le brun leva son regard vers Jackson qui s'approcha. « J'aimerais faire partis de la meute aussi. » Scott sourit doucement, comme il n'avait plus sourit depuis longtemps, sans doute.

« Tu es le bienvenu, Jackson. » Le Whittemore hocha la tête. Puis, le Shérif approcha à son tour et serra doucement son épaule.

« Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. » Scott lui sourit. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que même si physiquement il allait bien, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas du moral. Ça lui faisait du bien de se retrouver parmi les siens, mais il lui faudrait encore du temps avant qu'il ne souffre plus de ce que lui avait fais subir Frederik.

« On se rejoint ici ce soir et on mange ensemble ?

\- Soirée pizza ? » Demanda Stiles avec un petit sourire, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de soirée.

« ça me va.

\- Je sens qu'il y a une pizzeria qui va avoir du boulot.

\- Bon, à ce soir alors ! »

Puis, Scott quitta le loft. Il avait une autre visite à faire.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cachette des Hale, sous le lycée, Peter attachait solidement Frederik. Il n'allait pas le tuer mais ferait en sorte qu'il ressente ce qu'il a enduré pendant toutes ces années de comas où il ne pouvait pas bouger mais avait conscience de tout. Même si jamais il arrivait à sortir de l'état dans lequel il venait d'être plongé, il ne pourrait pas se défaire des liens. Il resterait piéger quoiqu'il arrive. Il referma la pièce derrière lui en lançant un dernier regard froid à celui qu'il avait considéré comme son frère. Celui qui avait trahis sa famille. Celui qui l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital sans le moindre remord.

Scott arriva devant la tombe et déposa le bouquet de fleur. Il n'était plus venu depuis plus d'un an à présent et ça lui faisait bizarre. Il avait l'impression qu'hier encore il la voyait sourire, le serrer doucement contre elle, le rassurer... elle avait vraiment été une mère idéale et elle lui manquait beaucoup. Il aurait bien eu besoin d'elle pour remonter la pente à présent.

« Salut, ça fait un bail, pas vrai ? J'ai été... quelque peu occupé. Voir kidnappé, en fait. Rien de grave.. bon, clairement si, mais maintenant tout va bien. Enfin, tout va bien aller, j'espère. Je suis revenu ici et j'ai retrouvé ma meute, j'en ai même récupéré au passage... Tu me manques. » S'en suivit un petit silence où il se mordilla la lèvre. « J'ai tué. Un humain. Celui qui t'a enlevé à moi. J'ai peut-être des circonstances atténuantes.. mais je n'ai pas l'impression de regretter. Je sais que tu passais ton temps à sauver des vies et que l'idée de tuer te répugne... c'est aussi mon cas, et je sais que c'est mal. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de t'enlever à moi. Je suis désolé... »

Sans plus tarder, l'alpha quitta les lieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment si sa mère pouvait l'entendre, mais si c'était le cas, alors il espérait juste qu'elle puisse lui pardonner.

Il rentra finalement chez lui et y trouva, ce qui le surpris, son père. Rafael McCall en chair et en os, avait attendu le retour de son unique fils tout ce temps. Au point de se mettre à pleurer en le voyant, il le serra dans ses bras. Scott pouvait sentir qu'il était au bout du rouleau, et au passage qu'il s'était remis à picoler.

« Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir... J'avais déjà perdu Melissa, je n'aurais pas supporter de te perdre aussi..

\- Tout va bien, je suis là... »

Scott était sûrement plus détruit que son père mais c'était lui qui le consolait. Comme quoi, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Il finit par conduire son père jusqu'au canapé et l'incita à prendre du repos, il en avait apparemment grandement besoin. Puis, Scott monta dans sa chambre qu'il observa. Elle n'avait pas changer d'un pouce. Absolument rien n'avait bougé, on ne saurait vraiment pas dire que ça faisait plus d'un an que Scott n'y était plus venu.

Il se tendit en entendant des pas dans le couloir, mais se calma en apercevant Jackson, venant s'adosser au chambranle de la porte.

« Jackson ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- à ton avis ? » L'alpha haussa les sourcils.

« Heu... Je suis content que tu sois revenu à Beacon Hills ? » Le bêta secoua doucement la tête, légèrement amusé.

« Tu es venu jusqu'à moi, tu as fais ton bad boy, tu m'as maté, tu m'as embrassé et chauffé... pour finalement me laisser en plan. » Scott se massa un peu la nuque, mal à l'aise.

« écoute, je suis désolé pour ça...

\- Parce que tu as une explication à me fournir, peut-être ?

\- J'avais... besoin de réconfort ? » Jackson sourit en coin et entra dans la chambre en fermant la porte.

« C'est tout ?

\- Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? » Le Whittemore s'approcha de l'autre en le fixant dans les yeux. Scott frissonna en le sentant si proche de lui, ses lèvres venant frôler les siennes.

« à la vérité, par exemple...

\- Je... » L'alpha déglutit doucement, il avait la gorge sèche soudainement. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de finalement fondre sur les lèvres du châtain.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir ce genre d'occasion, alors deux fois... c'était presque inespéré. Et Jackson ne le repoussa pas, tout comme la dernière fois, il répondit au baiser tout en l'enlaçant. Le bêta intensifia le baiser.

« Je t'assure... c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois... » Essaya de répliquer Scott, les joues rosies. Jackson sourit amusé et retira son haut.

« Vraiment ? Mais où est passé le bad boy que j'ai croisé il y a quelques jours ?

\- Tu... tu me préfères en bad boy ?

\- Je te préfère plus honnête... » Le châtain goûta sa bouche avec une douceur que le brun ne lui connaissait pas. Il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour caresser la sienne. Scott étouffa un petit gémissement de plaisir, c'est fou ce que l'autre pouvait lui faire comme effet...

« Jackson... je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

\- Mais tu en meurs d'envie.

\- C'est vrai, mais... j'ai subis tellement de choses dernièrement... je commence seulement à m'en remettre, honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour une relation... je n'ai pas envie que tu doives endurer ça.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, une fois de plus tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi. » Jackson caressa la joue du brun. « Si tu permets, je pense qu'une relation, c'est justement ce dont tu as besoin en ce moment... » Il vint ensuite caresser son bras, descendant lentement jusqu'à avoir sa main dans la sienne. « Quand nous étions humain, je me sentais tellement supérieur à toi. Mais quand tu es devenu un loup-garou, je me suis senti faible et inutile... quand je suis devenu le Kanima, c'était encore pire, non seulement j'étais inutile mais aussi une nuisance. Une fois que je suis enfin devenu un loup-garou, j'ai réalisé que même ainsi, je t'étais inutile... alors je ne pouvais que partir. Maintenant que j'ai enfin le sentiment que tu as besoin de moi, pas question que je parte.

\- Jackson... je ne savais que tu pensais ce genre de choses... tu n'as jamais été inutile ! » Scott vint enlacer son bêta qui en profita pour lui embrasser la nuque.

« Jamais plus je ne te laisserais... »

Scott frémit tout en échangeant un regard avec son nouveau petit-ami. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus, ils savaient que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Et surtout, que plus jamais ils n'auraient à souffrir de la solitude.

La soirée pizza se passa bien, malgré le choc de la révélation du nouveau couple. Mais après tout ça, leur alpha avait bien droit à un peu de bonheur. Peter arriva pendant celle-ci et s'incrusta l'air de rien, il fut d'ailleurs surpris que personne ne proteste. Il échangea un regard avec son ancien bêta, lui signifiant que oui, il avait sa place ici.

Et si tout paraît se reconstruire, si tout paraît enfin aller mieux... c'est pour mieux cacher l'effroyable vérité.

En plein milieu des bois, un jeune homme sortit des profondeurs de l'enfer. Son regard s'illumina et il n'avait soif que d'une chose... la vengeance.

The End.

* * *

 **Et c'est ainsi que Scott est arrivé au bout du chemin, comme vous l'aurez compris.**

 **Petite question, vu que cette fic est terminé, qu'est-ce que vous voudriez à présent le mardi ?**

 **En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ;) à bientôt !**


End file.
